


Nightmare

by orphan_account



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Pacifist Ayano Aishi, Drabble, More Of A Drabble Than A Story, Murder, Nightmare About Murder, Nightmares, Really Damn Short, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yandere-Chan hasn't had a nightmare in a very long time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

_H_ _e's_ ** _yours_**.

Kokona doesn't even have time to react as your hands are on her throat and you start strangling her. Ya, she attempts to fight back, yelling at you to stop, even hitting your hands, but none of it is actually worth it. Soon she's blue faced and limp on your couch. You bury her in the backyard while the neighbors aren't watching and wait until night when you can dispose of her properly.

_**Nobody** can take him away from you._

Oka is stuck in the corner of the occult club, begging for you not to kill her. A smile spreads across your face as you come closer, stepping over the deceased occult club members. The ritual knife feels so natural in your hands, like you were always meant to wield it. The occult leader seems to know her fate as the blood drains from her face.

_If they do, they're taking a gamble on their life._

Week after week passes. Rivals are all eliminated and out of the competition for your Senpai's heart. But there's one left. One you couldn't kill in time.

You watch her confess her feelings first, before you could. And Senpai accepts he'd feelings,right in front of you. A feeling of rage burst through you. You hate her. You hate her, her family, and the way Senpai could so willing accept her feelings with the way she treats him. You want her dead.

"OSANA!" You feel at them before charging at the newly couple with a weapon you don't even remember having on you-

 

 

Ayano woke up in a cold sweat. God, oh god. She put her hands over her heart. It was beating rather quickly. A nightmare. She hadn't had a nightmare for a very, very long time.

So much violence. Blood. And the screams. She could still hear them ringing in her ears. And the scariest part? She couldn't feel anything. 

During the entire dream, she felt nothing. It felt all so natural, like she had done it before. Feeling nothing. She had felt like that before, but that was before she met her Senpai Taro. He made her feel things she had never felt before. And she wanted to win his heart. And a lot of people seemed to want his heart to, from at least the dreams perspective.

But she wanted to win him over in a peaceful way. 

Everybody could make it out this alive. 

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I guess I'll explain this down here. So, according to YanderedDev's word, there should be a way after the game is actually finished, to be able to complete it all and win Senpai's heart with out killing anybody. But there are literally a ton of ways to just straight out murder people in the dang game, so it might be tempting when a rival seems a bit to hard to spare. 
> 
> What if the Ayano that wanted to spare everybody had nightmares about this? It's just sort of a head cannon...


End file.
